Annual Leave
by ForeverNyte09
Summary: What happens between Reid and his fellow agent when they are on their annual leave? oneshot


My name is Samantha James; I'm 25 years old and am the newest member of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I've been there for about four months now. Working with the BAU I end up seeing a lot of really gruesome stuff but I try not to let that get to me, I try to keep the team laughing when we're not working on a case because if we don't keep a sense of humor then this job with be the death of us. I'm pretty open with my team, sometimes more open then they'd like me to be, but the only thing I've kept a secret is the fact that I'm totally in love with Spencer Reid. Although, I think Morgan might know, he keeps insinuating things when Reid's back is turned. Today was the day when Reid, Prentiss, Rossi and I would all go on our annual leave. We get ten days off of work to recover from our case load. After we get back then Hotch, JJ, Garcia and Morgan get to take their ten day leave. I was headed into work today to pick up my check before going home and being lazy.

***

"Hey, Sam, you look happy today." Emily said as I bounced over to my desk with a huge grin on my face.

"I am." I reply with a growing smile.

"Did you do something slutty?" Derek asked with a smirk

"I'm not THAT happy." I reply with a giggle.

"Then why are you so happy?" Reid ask, confused.

"Well, on the way to work today, I had my windows rolled down and Thriller came on the radio and as I was parked at a stop light this jogger passed my car and he started doing the Thriller dance and then he moon-walked away. So now my life's goal is to find him and marry him." I say laughing.

"What if he's already married?" Reid asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Way to kill my dream, Spence." I reply, frowning at him as the rest of the team burst into laughter.

"I'm very sorry, I was just being practical." Reid replied with a slight blush.

"You're always practical, Spence. And sometimes it makes you a total killjoy." I reply ruffling his hair, ignoring the electricity that ran through me at the touch.

"Sam, your check is ready!" JJ said, holding it up from her post on the balcony.

"muahahaha! Money!" I shout with maniacal laughter, causing everyone to burst out in laughter again.

I walk up the stairs and grab my check from JJ. As she handed me my check I had the most brilliant idea that I've ever had. I looked around behind me and when I was sure no one was around I motioned for JJ to follow me into another room.

"What's up?" JJ asked, a look of concern on her face.

"I need a favor." I say quickly.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked.

"What's the address of Reid's apartment? I think I'm going to torment him while we're on our annual leave." I say with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." She said, giving me a knowing smile…

***

~Later that night~

I crept silently down the hall towards his door, I'm not sure why I was moving so quietly, it's not like he was going to hear someone walking down the hall of the apartment building and automatically know it was me coming to kidnap him. I think it was just because it was more fun to sneak up on him. I stood outside the door and quickly knocked before taking a step back and waiting. I hear footsteps approach the door and then after a few seconds pause he opened the door.

"Sam? What are you…?" He started to say before I grabbed his arm.

"You're needed in the bat cave!" I said quickly, before pulling him out the door, closing his door behind him and pulling him down the stairs to my waiting car.

"Where are we going?" He asked when we were in the car, he was looking thoroughly confused.

"It's a secret." I replied mysteriously.

"Let me guess, you'd tell me but then you'd have to kill me?" Reid replied with a smile.

"Exactly! I'm glad you understand." I replied with a smirk, continuing to drive.

We drove in silence for another couple of minutes until I pulled into a crowded parking lot.

"A bar?" Reid asked eyes wide.

"Hells yes!" I say, getting out of the car and waiting for him to do the same.

"I'm not sure about this." Reid replied, getting out of the car and looking apprehensive.

"It'll be fun. Trust me." I say, looking into his eyes, and as we were looking into each others eyes I saw exactly what I was hoping I'd see, the same burning lust that I had been feeling for the last four months.

"Okay, let's go." He said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in through the door.

~A couple hours and a few drinks later ~

We tumbled through the door of Reid's apartment, I pulled off his sweater vest and kissed his neck as we stumbled our way through the apartment towards his bedroom. I fell backwards when we reached the bed and I pulled him down with me.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Reid said huskily.

"Why not?" I ask, nibbling on his ear, causing him to let out a groan.

"Because we've been drinking, and I don't want to feel like I've taken advantage of the situation." Reid replied sincerely.

"Ha, I've only had a Pepsi, you're the one who I made take the three shots of tequila, so if anyone is taking advantage of anyone it's me taking advantage of you." I said with a laugh, pulling his shirt off over his head.

He kissed a path down my neck, causing me to let out a sigh of pleasure. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt, pressing a kiss down as he undid each button. Finally he slipped off my shirt and he began to unbutton my pants and slid them down, his long fingers sliding down the length of my thigh. Finally I was down to nothing but my bra and underwear (which where both skimpy black and had been picked out just for the occasion). I used my leg to flip him over onto his back so that he was now lying underneath me and I could feel his throbbing erection against my leg. I slowly undid his pants and slipped them off, purposefully rubbing myself against him, causing him to groan with need.

~ One sweaty, heat-filled hour later~

"Wow." I said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah." Reid replied, his naked body still laying on top of me.

"I've wanted to do that since the day I met you." I said, smiling up at him.

"Yeah? Well the feeling's mutual." Reid replied, kissing my neck and then moving up to my lips. I could feel his smile in the kiss and my heart skipped a beat.

"You're really kind of beautiful." I said, locking eyes with him.

"I'm nowhere near as beautiful as you." He replied, his long fingers (which I had, earlier in our encounter, nicknamed the 'magic fingers') wrapped into my hair and pulled me up to meet his lips.


End file.
